


Dealbreaker?

by TintedPink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, the idea of a relationship forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Tony’s roommate sucks. Stephen lets him stay the night. They’re dorks.





	Dealbreaker?

Tony trudged up the stairs of Stephen’s apartment building, tired, lugging an overnight bag and a his backpack with him. Stephen’s apartment building was nice, but not nice enough to have an elevator. It was fine. Tony was fine. It was midnight and Tony was feeling attacked by stairs, but it was fine.

He called Stephen rather than knocking on the door, and when he answered without any grog in his voice, Tony felt a little bit better about showing up unannounced.

“Tony? It’s kind of late for a phone call, and we’re not really on booty call terms.” The tone of Stephen’s voice is amused, which is good because it’s probably about to get a hell of a lot less amused.

“Yeah. Hi Stephen. Will you come open your door for me?”

“Open my.. Tony, are you outside?”

“Yup. My roommate is being a dick and I swear, if I spent one more minute with him I’m gonna do something that’s going to get me a serious arrest record.”

“As opposed to your unserious arrest record.”

“Yes exactly. Please can I stay the night?”

The door to Stephen’s apartment was already opening when Stephen said, “Of course you can.”

——

“Did you seriously bring an air mattress?”

“Yes. This isn’t the first time I’ve done this. Except I used to just keep it at Rhodey’s. But Rhodey had to go off and be an Air Forcer.” Tony rolled his eyes as he turned on the self-inflating air mattress, even though he was actually really proud of his best friend.

“You just… have bad luck with roommates, don’t you?”

“In their defense, I think I might also be a terror to live with.” Tony shrugged and pulled his laptop out of his bag. “Luckily for me, I also have friends who can handle me in small doses.”

“Speaking of friends, why didn’t you call Pepper?” Stephen asked as he settled back into his desk chair for another long night of studying.

“I’m only allowed to call Pepper after 10pm for actual emergencies.” Tony ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. “Speaking of emergencies, my contacts have been in my eyes for going on 16 hours.” He started rifling through his bag for his contact case and solution, and Stephen pointed his thumb behind him to the adjoining bathroom. Tony acknowledged him with a quick “thanks” and left the room to free his eyes from their accessibility torture devices.

When he came back Stephen glanced at him over his shoulder and did a double take.

Tony. Was wearing glasses.

Tony… was wearing  _ glasses.  _

It shouldn’t have been a big deal. But it was.

“What? Did I ruin your image of me? Does this mean booty calls are off the table forever and always?” Tony pushed the specs up his nose semi-defensively and Stephen blinked some of the stupid out of his eyes.

“Um, no, not at all. I mean. Wait, what?”

“So, no booty calls in my future?” Tony sat down on the air mattress, pulling his laptop back into his lap. “That’s probably the most important question.”

“I didn’t even know booty calls were an option.” Stephen finally said when Tony just kept waiting for an answer.

“I mean, booty calls are always an option, they’re just not always a very good option.”

“I can’t believe we’re talking about this.” 

“Well, believe it, doctor man. It’s the truth.”

Stephen sighed and decided that the smart thing to do was just to let the subject drop. He went back to reading his text books in preparation for the next day’s exam and Tony did whatever it was Tony did on his laptop that Stephen couldn’t know about for clearance reasons.

“So you never answered my question.” Tony said after longer than any reasonable human being would have waited to broach the subject. “Are the glasses a dealbreaker?”

Stephen looked over his shoulder at Tony, who looked nonchalant enough that he almost didn’t look like he’d asked the question. “I didn’t think there was any deal to be broken, but no, the glasses aren’t a deal breaker.” 

“Cool.” Tony said, but Stephen could tell that Tony was trying very hard not to show a smile.

Huh. Well. Maybe there could be a deal. 


End file.
